Even In The Darkest Tunnels
by shadamy247
Summary: Canada particpates in the revolutionary war beside England. Canada happens to run in with his old 'father' France during the war. And how does Canada react when he finds out his only friend and brother is leaving? If you squint UKCan ONESHOT


Damn him.

Damn him straight to hell.

That was one of the many thoughts running threw Canada's head as he ran on the dirty damp ground below. He stupid naive brother had started a childish war to become independant from England. Canada dove and took shelter hiding behind a log almost getting shot from a American troop. Canada swore in frusteration. How could his brother be so damn stupid. Why did he want to kill so many people for something that he will slowly get. It didnt make any sense! This war was stupid and childish. Canada remembered America telling him about it.

_America walked up to Canada while his younger brother was reading a book on the couch. Slowly America placed his hand on Canada's shoulder not wanting to startle him. The newer colony looked up and smiled._

_"Hello Alfred!" Matthew was always so happy to talk to his brother if he wasnt trying to get him in trouble. Alfreds only reply was he gave Matthew a letter one for him and one for England. Canada gave his older brother a confused look but America just shrugged him off and walked away. Canada stared at the letter for a couple of seconds before tearing it open to read the letter._

_Dear my dearest brother Matthew,_

_I felt that I should let you know since your one of my closest friends that I have decided to 'rebel' against England. I know you may not believe in this but I am tired of not getting my deserved freedom that I should of earned by now. I am no longer going to sit here i'm going to take a course of action._

_I'll see you soon_

_Your brother_

_Alfred._

_Matthew froze after finishing the letter. He took a minute to re-gather his thoughts before taking off looking for his brother. He ran to the front door to see his brother starting to leave the area. Canada ripped open the door and yelled_

_"You hoser! Y-You lunatic! What do you think your trying to prove! Idiot! Get back here i'm not delivering this letter to England!" America seem to freeze when he heard his younger brother scream at him. It was like it had interested him slightly. Matthew began to go into a slight hysteria with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "V-Very creative prank Alfred! Haha so funny!" The only thing that Alfred could be doing is lieing._

_"I'm not joking Matthew, just give England the letter...I'll...I'll see you soon." Alfred sounded slightly depressed. Then Alfred just...Left._

_Canada fell to the ground sobbing into his hands. He couldnt believe this. It couldnt be happening. The only person close to him was leaving. He was alone. After a few minutes of crying Matthew got up and went back in the house and cleaned himself off. Arthur would be arriving home soon from a trip he didnt want to seem like a complete mess._

_About a half an hour later the door open and a voice resonated threw the house._

_"Alfred! Matthew! I'm home!" Arthur said as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes. He was suprised to see no one in front of him to say welcome back so he decided to go look for them. Arthur was even more suprised to see his younger colony on his bed with two letters in front of him one adressed to himself and one adressed to Matthew. England noticed his colony's eyes were red and puffy. "Matthew...Are you alright?" England asked with concern in his voice._

_"J-Just read you letter England...You'll understand why..." Matthew stated softly as he watched England pick up the letter unfold it and read it. Matthew kept his head slightly hung but continued to watch his elders face grow with horror, disgust, betrayel, anger, and sadness. As soon England was done reading his letter he looked at Matthew._

_"Where is he?" It sounded alot more like a command then a question. The young colony gulped._

_"H-He left. I-I tried to get him to stay! But he wouldnt listen to me! I-I'm so sorry England! Please forgive me!" Matthew said with more tears forming in his eyes. Matthew was quite scared of England from the stories France told him about England and how the older man treated him when refused to speak English. England was shocked to see the tears forming in his charge. He quickly swallowed his anger and sat next to the boy and wrapped a arm around him bring him into a hug. He knew that Alfred was closest to Matthew so he should be feeling down._

_"It's alright love, its not your fault." England said rubbing the back of his colony. He still had to help his colonys no matter what situation remember. Matthew wept until he fell to sleep._

Canada cursed as he took a bullet in his left arm. A British troop came over to him saying he should go back if he was injured. Matthew told him he would be fine before the man ran off. Matthew remembered Arthur telling him that he shouldnt fight but Matthew wanted to be loyal and fight on Englands side. He was also told that the French were helping out in the war so he might find him. Canada had hoped not but apprently luck was not on his side. Matthew had looked over his log to make another shot. He saw someone and aimed, but he noticed the hair. Matthew paled slightly. He began to shake. He couldnt pull the tringer that man was practically his father, maybe not a very good one but still his father. So instead Matthew got up and charged at France. When he got in front of France he kicked out the older nations feet causing him to fall and pointed his gun at him.

"Dont move or i'll shot!" Matthew said with a determined face but was still shaking. France looked up with a slightly shocked expression but quickly changed into a smirk.

"Ah~ Mon cherie, we meet again." France said still laying on the ground. Matthew let out a small growl. "The war zone does not look good on you Matthieu" The man stated but hinted with fake concern. Almost mockingly.

"Be quiet I will shoot you!" Canada said as he placed a finger over the triger still shaking.

"Hm, but I think America will shoot Angleterre first non?" France said pointing over to America and England in some kind of face off ((A/N: You know like in the actual episode?)). Matthew watched his care takers gun fall to the ground along with him. The colony quickly sprung into action. He stomped on Frances shoulder then kicked mud in his face (Alls fair in love and war) before running over to his brother and elder.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted as he used his gun to do the same thing Alfred did to Arthur. Alfred stood there weaponless and shocked. The young colony cocked his gun at America and glared. "Just go Alfred. You won...Just. Go." It seemed his brother listened and turned around with his troops and cheered before walking off. Canada dropped his gun and hung his head. he suddenly felt tired and dizzy.

"Matthew your bleeding!" Arthur cried standing up next to his loyal colony looking at him with concern and this time he was the one with red puffy eyes. Oh yes Matthew forgot he took a shot, he may not die from it but he could certainly pass out from blood loss. And thats exactly what he did but the last thing he heard before doing so was the call of his name from his elder.

Matthew woke up in a hospital groggy and confused. Where was England? He looked around the room until he noticed a body of a man leaned over.

"E-England?" Matthew asked with confusion. The head on the body shot right up and looked at him.

"Matthew you're alright, thats good you gave me quite a scare there." England said with a sad look. Oh yeah, they had lost. Englands favourite was gone. Canada thought England was probably still weeping on the inside.

"I-I'm fine sorry for the scare." Matthew said quietly. England only nodded and stood up walking towards him. Arthur pressed his lips on his colonys forehead. A small pink blush tinted Matthews cheeks

"You did good...I'm proud of you, I heard you faced France...But we will talk later. Get some rest." Arthur said calmly before leaving his room.

Matthew fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

Even in the darkest tunnels there is always some source of light.

Hope you enjoyed this! This was a side project I was working on. Next thing I upload will be for my '7 Deadly Sins' story.


End file.
